


Thank the Sun

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-11
Updated: 2005-04-11
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: "And you didn't think to tell us..."





	Thank the Sun

This was it; the day they'd been waiting for. After five years, Atlantis would once more welcome people from Earth.

For three years Rodney McKay and his science team had been working on the solar energy cells that had been discovered in an abandoned section of the city. After only a few weeks, they'd been able to generate enough energy to send and receive compressed data bursts. Since then, they'd been in constant communication, data travelling between Atlantis and Earth on a weekly basis.

Then three weeks ago Rodney and Radek Zelenka had burst into the control room declaring that they'd done it. They'd managed to stabilize the cells enough to enable them to reach full power. Two weeks of charging, and there was enough power in Atlantis to hold either an outgoing or an incoming wormhole stretching between the Pegasus Galaxy and the Milky Way. And now they were just waiting.

"Incoming wormhole," Peter Grodin's voice rang through the control room as the Stargate began to engage. "Receiving IDC. It's the SGC."

Elizabeth Weir glanced at him, nodding. "Lower the iris, Peter."

A few seconds later the wormhole burst from the Stargate and Elizabeth felt herself holding her breath. Felt herself holding it right up until the first figure stepped through the 'Gate.

Unable to hear anything but her heart pounding, she stepped forward. "General O'Neill, it's good to see you."

"O'Neill-Jackson now, actually," the General replied, smiling and taking her hand in his.

"O'Neill-Jackson?" Elizabeth felt her eyes drop to the General's nametag, and then to the nametag of the man standing next to him. "And Dr Jackson-O'Neill?"

Daniel Jackson-O'Neill nodded, just about to answer her when John Sheppard stepped forward, hand waving in a gesture she'd seen from Rodney McKay more than once.

"Wait a minute," Sheppard said. "O'Neill-Jackson? Jackson-O'Neill?

General O'Neill-Jackson tensed. "Yes?" he said, face blank.

Sheppard continued to wave. "Well, I mean, you know…" he trailed off.

"Know what, Major?" Daniel asked.

"Don't ask, don't tell!" John exclaimed.

"Oh that?" The General shrugged. "Got rid of that a couple of years ago."

"And you didn't think to tell us?!"

Daniel looked at John. "I'm pretty sure we did."

"No, you didn't." Rodney stepped forward as he agreed with John. "You most definitely didn't."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"You think Rodney and I would have spent the last two years sneaking about if you had told us?" John's eyes widened as he realised what he said. "Not that we snuck around," he back-pedalled quickly as he turned to face Elizabeth. "Because that would be wrong."

Elizabeth held up a hand, placatingly. "John, calm down. I already knew."

"You knew?" Rodney subconsciously closed the distance between him and John. "How?"

"Well, it was pretty obvious when you asked for adjoining quarters," Zelenka commented. "With a shared balcony."

Rodney looked at him. "You knew, too." His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who else?"

Grodin held up a hand. As did Bates. And Ford. And Teyla. And after a few seconds, the entire population of the GateRoom, barring those who had just stepped through from Earth, had their hands in the air.

"But, we were careful!" John exclaimed.

"Oh, please," Bates said. "Having your hand on McKay's thigh all the way through movie night is not 'careful'."

"And that thing where you keep ending up in Rodney's shirts? Come on, Major. I mean, the excuse about getting the laundry mixed up was barely acceptable the first time, never mind the seventh," Elizabeth pointed out, pausing as she suddenly realised something. "That's why you got the entire Canadian Immigration website sent through a few months ago."

Rodney turned to John in surprise. "You looked into emigrating to Canada?"

"Damn right," answered John. "I took the test and everything, Passed with flying colours, too," he said proudly. "Including the test for entry into the Canadian Air Force."

"You didn't need to," Rodney said. "Marrying a Canadian automatically gives you citizenship. They'd have to take you."

"Marriage?" John asked.

"Yes," replied Rodney.

John paused for a moment. "Was that a proposal?"

Rodney glanced around, as if he'd only just realised everyone was watching them. "What if it is?"

"I might just say yes," answered John carefully.

"Okay," Rodney said. "I guess that was a proposal, then."

"I guess _that_ was a yes, then," John said.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, before suddenly moving, lips clashing together in a fierce kiss.

Elizabeth turned back to the group from the SGC, most of who were pointedly ignoring the head of the Science Department and the head of the Military Contingency heavily making out behind her.

"Just like home," muttered Colonel Samantha Carter, meeting Elizabeth's eyes and smiling.

Seeing the amusement in the other woman's gaze, Elizabeth felt herself relax. "Welcome to Atlantis," she said, as she let the grin she'd been feeling finally come to her face.


End file.
